Mr. Mei no Yume Monogatari
Mr. Mei no Yume Monogatari (Mr.Mayの夢物語, Mr May's Pipe Dream) is the first New Prince of Tennis single from Jiro Akutagawa. Lyrics Kanji= さぁもう寝ましょう　目を閉じて 今日の日はさよなら　明日会いましょう おやすみ　おやすみ 子供になったり　大人になったり 空を飛んでたり　誰かにバッタリ！ ここならいつだって　スーパースターになれるんだ 昼寝のし過ぎで　眠れない夜は 羊の他にも数えみろよ 叶わない夢は無い　眠れば果報がやってくる 羊の群れ　キリンの群れ ライオンの群れ　ペンギンの群れ カピパラの群れ　まだ眠れない 忍足の群れ　向日の群れ 宍戸の群れ　鳳の群れ 日吉の群れ　跡部(やつ)は群れない …腹抱えて笑って　笑い声で目が覚めた！ 爆笑する手塚　饒舌な樺地　嗚呼 あやとりする真田　給食を残す越前 何か変だな？ これは夢かな？ 海堂と桃城がスキップしてる やっぱ夢だな　あり得ないしな ガット二本でテニスしている …いやいや、それはOKです。 ほとんど毎日　無料で見られて ジャンルも豊富で　画像は鮮明 何度も観たくなる　でもダウンロードは出来ません 羊の群れ　キリンの群れ ライオンの群れ　ペンギンの群れ カピパラの群れ　まだ眠れない？ オジイの群れ　鬼先輩の群れ 切原(赤目)の群れ　中垣内(おっさん)の群れ 榊先生(行ってよし)の群れが追いかけてくる！ …腰が抜けて走れない　悲鳴上げて目が覚めた！ さぁもう起きましょう　目を開けて 羊の皆さんは　眠る時刻です おやすみ　おやすみ |-| Romaji= Saa mou nemashou me wo tojite Kyou no hi wa sayonara ashita aimashou Oyasumi oyasumi Kodomo ni nattari otona ni nattari Sora o tonde tari dareka ni battari! Koko nara itsudatte sūpāsutā ni narerunda Hirune no shisugi de nemurenai yoru wa Hitsuji no hoka ni mo kazoe miro yo Kanawanai yume wa nai nemureba kahou ga yattekuru Hitsuji no mure kirin no mure Raion no mure pengin no mure Kapipara no mure mada nemurenai Oshitari no mure Mukahi no mure Shishido no mure Ootori no mure Hiyoshi no mure yatsu wa murenai …Hara kakaete waratte waraigoe de megasameta! Bakushou suru Tezuka jouzetsu na Kabaji aa ayatori suru Sanada kyuushoku wo nokosu Echizen Nanka hen da na? Kore wa yume ka na? Kaidoh to Momoshiro ga sukippu shitte Yappa yume da na arienaishi na Gatto nihon de tenisu shiteiru …Iyaiya, sore ha OK desu. Hotondo mainichi muryou de mirarete Janru mo hōfu de gazō wa senmei Nando mo mitaku naru demo daunrōdo wa dekimasen Hitsuji no mure kirin no mure Raion no mure pengin no mure Kapipara no mure mada nemurenai Ojī no mure Oni-senpai no mure Akame no mure Ossan no mure Sakaki sensei (itte yoshi) no mure ga oikakete kuru! …Koshi ga nukete hashirenai himei agete megasameta! Saa mou okimashou me o akete Hitsuji no minna-san wa nemuru jikoku desu Oyasumi oyasumi |-| English= Now let’s sleep, close your eyes Good bye for today, see you tomorrow Good night, good night Becoming a child, growing into adult Jumping to the sky, running into someone I’ll be a superstar even when I’m here Sleepless nights due to many naps Try to count the other sheep A dream that didn’t come true is nothing if you sleep, luck will come around A herd of sheep, a herd of giraffe A group of lions, a flock of penguins A herd of *kapipara, still cannot sleep A swarm of Oshitaris, a flock of Mukahis A bunch of Shishidos, a herd of Ootori A swarm of Hiyoshis, that guy is not a swarm …I woke up in laughter, laughing while holding my belly Erupting in laughter, Tezuka is talkative Kabaji playing ayatori, Echizen leaves Sanada lunch Something is strange? Is this a dream? Kaidoh and Momoshiro skipped Definitely it’s a dream, that’s impossible I know *GATT Japan by tennis GATT Japan is…? No, no, that’s OK. They’re seen almost everyday free of charge There’s plenty of genre, images are clear You want to watch them anytime but you cannot download them! A herd of sheep, a herd of giraffe A group of lions, a flock of penguins A herd of kapipara, still cannot sleep A flock of Ojis, a swarm of Oni-senpai A bunch of seaweeds, a herd of Ossans Lots of “you may go” is chasing after me! …My waist fell off, I cannot run, I woke up screaming! Now it’s time to wake up, open your eyes All the sheep fell asleep in an instant Good night, good night Trivia *This is Jiro's first solo single since Best of Rival Players, back in 2003. *Coincidentally, this Single was released on the exact date as when Ueda Yuuji (Jiro's voice actor), was doing a live performance at Tales of Festival 2015. Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Singles Category:Lyrics